


Not So Pleasant (like not pleasant at all)

by orphan_account



Series: Brencer Fanfictions [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Vomiting, bren comes down w/ some mystery illness and freaks spencer and zack the fuck out, hes in some real pain, the poor boy just wants to sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He heard Brendon whimper and was back kneeling next to him in seconds. Brendon was trying his best not to dry heave again, and Spencer felt so bad. He could only imagine how much pain his stomach was in. But despite Brendon's best efforts, his body betrayed him and he was once again thrown into another large heave, which once again failed to bring anything up. It was at this point where Brendon broke down, finally freeing the sobs he'd been holding in. Spencer rubbed Brendon's back, trying to comfort him. It broke his heart, seeing Brendon like this. He'd do anything if it meant Brendon would feel better, but until he called Zack, they both appeared to be stuck.





	Not So Pleasant (like not pleasant at all)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dumdumbrendon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumdumbrendon/gifts).



> gifting this to my boy caleb bc what better to cheer you up then a worried zack and spencer and a tired brendon in excruciating pain? ;^)

"Brendon, do you wanna try going back to bed and laying down? I'll bring you something to throw up in if you get sick, you just don't look comfortable here at all.." Spencer explained to Brendon. He was hunched over their toilet, hugging it for dear life. He had been feeling unwell the past few days, but early this morning he woke up with sever abdominal pain, and had rushed to the bathroom convinced he was going to be sick. And yet he's been heaving for a little over two and a half hours and hasn't managed to bring anything up.

"No, no no I can't leave I don't wanna-" Brendon heaved again, his body pitching forward as he lost control of his movements. He let out a painful, strangled breath as the air was forced out of his lungs as he yet again failed to bring anything other than saliva up. He let out a strangled cry, and Spencer rubbed his back, hating having to see Brendon like this. "Oh fuck me.." Brendon moaned as he heaved again, trying his best not to sob at the pain he was feeling.

"Do you want me to call 9-1-1?" Spencer asked, the growing amount of pain Brendon was in was scaring him, and at this point Spencer wasn't sure what to do. Brendon shook his head quickly, looking up for the first time in twenty minutes at his boyfriend. Spencer knew how much Brendon hates hospitals, and how Brendon was even more scared than he was, but Spencer couldn't help his concern growing to fear for Brendon's health. "Will you at least let me call Zack?" Spencer asked. Brendon stuck his head back into the toilet, heaving forcefully again, before letting out an exasperated groan.

"Just.. Just don't leave me alone..?" Brendon asked. Spencer kissed Brendon's neck, just behind his ear. He could feel Brendon's skin burning, and in all the panic and dry heaving Spencer hadn't had the chance to check his temperature. He was clearly running a nasty fever, which did nothing to calm Spencer in the slightest.

"I just need to get my phone, okay? It's on my bedside table, I'll be two seconds, alright?" Brendon nodded, resting his head on the toilet seat. Spencer got up and quickly made his way to his bedside table. He unplugged his phone and the screen illuminated with some notifications from social media and the time. 6:09 a.m. He heard Brendon whimper and was back kneeling next to him in seconds. Brendon was trying his best not to dry heave again, and Spencer felt so bad. He could only imagine how much pain his stomach was in.

But despite Brendon's best efforts, his body betrayed him and he was once again thrown into another large heave, which once again failed to bring anything up. It was at this point where Brendon broke down, finally freeing the sobs he'd been holding in. Spencer rubbed Brendon's back, trying to comfort him. It broke his heart, seeing Brendon like this. He'd do anything if it meant Brendon would feel better, but until he called Zack, they both appeared to be stuck. Without wasting another second, Spencer unlocked his phone and found Zack's contact. He picked up after a few rings.

"Spencer?" He asked, his voice still heavy from sleep. It was obvious that the phone call had woken him up. "Is everything alright? You're not one to be up this early.."

"It's Brendon, he's-" Spencer was cut off by Brendon, heaving and letting out an exhausted groan amidst his sobbing. It was apparently loud enough for Zack to hear through the phone, because Spencer didn't need to do anymore explaining.

"I'll be over in ten minutes. If you can, try to get some water in him, it could help him get whatever is in his system to come up, and we don't want him passing out." Zack explained, and Spencer could hear him getting out of bed. Thank god he lives so close.

"Will do. Thanks Zack." Spencer sighed into the phone. He hung up and put all of his focus back onto Brendon. "Zack is gonna be over in ten minutes, alright?" Brendon nodded, moaning softly. He rested his head on the toilet seat and wrapped one arm around his head. Spencer picked up on the actions immediately; Brendon had a headache. Spencer sat with him silently, rubbing Brendon's back. For a few good minutes Brendon was able to close his eyes and breath, not move or heave. But all good things must come to an end, and after at least seven minutes of silence Brendon was up and retching once again.

"I think we should get you something to drink, do you wanna try drinking something?" Sencer asked. Brendon whimpered, breathing unsteadily. "I'll go get you some cold water, that sound good Bren?" Brendon nodded, laying his head on the toilet seat once again. Spencer smiled sadly, kissing Brendon's temple. "I'll be back in a minute, hang tight."

Spencer made his way down to the kitchen quickly, filling a water bottle with water and a few ice cubes, then hurried his way back upstairs. As he was nearing the bathroom, he heard Brendon retching again, and the sound of liquid hitting liquid. Spencer picked up his pace when he heard the loud groan that had escaped his mouth.

Brendon was in the same place he was before, but there was vomit on his chin and dripping out of his nose. As Spencer got closer, he noticed Brendon's right hand covered in vomit as well.

"I- I had I  _uhhhnn_ \-- It hurt I needed it out." Brendon whimpered, and then Spencer realized what had happened. Brendon had forced himself to throw up. Spencer got down next to Brendon, taking some toilet paper and wiping his face and hand. Brendon was sobbing  now, groaning at the pain in his stomach. "Spence it hurts so bad-" He moaned before more vomit spewed from his mouth.

"Zack is gonna be here any minute Bren, do you wanna try drinking something?" Spencer asked.

"I- I don't th _hhhnn_ \- don't think I _iiihh_  c-can.." Brendon gasped. He coughed, and more vomit leaked out of his nose. Brendon whined loudly, trying his hardest not to cry. "C-coughing hurts.... Moving hurts Spence everything hu _uuhhhhuu_ rts.." Brendon was now clutching his right side, pushing into his abdomen forcefully with his fist. Spencer heard the front door opening, and Zack's voice coming up the stairs.

"Spencer?" He called out.

"We're in the master bathroom!" Spencer called out, still rubbing Brendon's back. Spencer could hear footsteps approaching, and soon Zack was in the doorway of the bathroom, two paramedics behind him. Spencer didn't say anything, but Zack read the thankful and relieved expression on his face loud and clear. One of the paramedics came into the bathroom and knelt down next to Brendon. He looked up, panting, holding his tongue in between his teeth.

"Hi Brendon, my name's Sean, this is my partner Lily, we're paramedics." Sean introduced himself and the other paramedic in a calm voice. "Your friend called us and told us your boyfriend was worried about you. He said you've been throwing up and your side has been hurting really bad. Do we have that right?" Sean asked. Brendon nodded, squeezing his eyes shut and resting his head on the toilet seat. Spencer continued rubbing his back supportively, just hoping that Brendon would be in less pain soon.

"I.. It-it h-urts really bad." Brendon moaned out.

"Alright, well we wanna help you feel better, Brendon. We want to take you to the hospital so we can figure out why you're in so much pain, okay?" Sean talked to Brendon as if he were a young child, and Brendon seemed to respond to it well. When he's in this much pain he tends to act much younger than he is.

"I-I wanna sleep.." Brendon whimpered. Sean nodded.

"Well, how about we get you onto a stretcher and then you can relax for a while, does that sound good?" Sean asked. Brendon nodded. "Alright, good to hear. We have a stretcher downstairs for you, we can either walk you down the stairs or we can bring you down." Sean explained. "Do you think we can get you to walk down the stairs Brendon?"

"I- Wwhat if I-" Brendon was cut off by a forceful heave. His body jolted up and he vomited once again, pressing his fist hard into his side. He groaned as Spencer reached around to wipe his mouth again. "What if I throw up?" Brendon asked.

"We'll have something for you to get sick in, alright? You don't have to worry about that." Sean explained. "All you need to focus on is getting down to our stretcher, and we'll handle the rest from there, okay?" Brendon nodded slowly. "Alright, I'm gonna help you stand up, alright?" Sean asked. Brendon nodded again, his sobs becoming quieter as he tried to calm himself.

Sean and Spencer both got up, slowly helping Brendon up with them. He cried out painfully at the movements, applying more pressure to his side. He couldn't stand up straight and he was shaking hard, trying his hardest not to cry or throw up.

"Ss-pencer..?" Brendon whimpered quietly.

"It's okay Brenny, I'm right here. You're okay." Spencer cooed back. He and Sean slowly helped Brendon out of the bathroom, where the other paramedic held a puke pail out in front of Brendon in case he threw up again.

Brendon tried his best not to throw up again, even though he could feel more bile in his throat and just wanted this feeling to go away. But he had only made it two steps through the bathroom doorway before he nearly fell to his knees, a forceful heave taking over his body. Spencer panicked, but held tightly to his boyfriend, keeping him as upright as Lily was able to catch what vomit spilled out of Brendon's mouth with the bucket, and Spencer had picked up a face towel to wipe Brendon's face after the fact.

" _Ughnn_... M'sorry.." Brendon whimpered, sniffling. His breathing was heavy and laboured, and Spencer could tell he was trying hard not to throw up again.

"It's alright Brendon, just focus on walking, we're heading down the stairs now." Sean reassured. Brendon nodded, his mouth hanging open. Zack went down first, then Lily, then Spencer, Brendon and Sean. It took about five minutes of reassurance, lots of help holding him up and some vomiting, but soon Brendon was being eased onto the stretcher at the bottom of the staircase.

He couldn't lay down flat, he was in too much pain, so the stretcher was adjusted so he could sit up, his legs not quite crossed and his fist still pressed into his side. Brendon let his head fall and rest on the stretcher as he was wrapped in blankets and strapped down. With his free hand he reached out for Spencer. Spencer took his hand, running his other hand through Brendon's sweat slicked hair. His whimpers and moans of pain were heart wrenching. Spencer just wanted his boyfriend to feel better.

"We're gonna take you out to the ambulance now, okay Brendon?" Sean explained softly. This sent Brendon into a panic, as if he was for the first time realized what was going on. His whimpers turned to full blown crying, and he let go of Spencer's hand, opting for grabbing the sleeve of his long sleeve shirt instead.

" _Nnnghh, Sp-Spen-Spen-en-encer I-I can't-_ "He tried through his sobbing, not able to form coherent sentences anymore. He was too far gone at this point.

Spencer continues stroking Brendon's hair, kissing his too hot, bright red cheek. "Brenny I'm coming with you, you don't have to worry. Just relax, I'm right here." Spencer reassured as the stretcher was raised and wheeled to the front door, trying his hardest not to cry himself.

Brendon sat up suddenly and heaved, but forced his mouth to stay shut. He moaned painfully as vomit instead dribbled out of his nose and onto his lap. Spencer was quick to wipe his face as Brendon was wheeled out the front door, down their pathway and into the ambulance. The sky was a light pink, the sun getting higher on the horizon.

Just as Spencer was getting in to sit in the back with Brendon, Zack stopped him, passing Spencer a pair of shoes. Spencer looked down at his feet, realizing they were still bare.  _You're a life saver_ Spencer mouthed to his friend. Zack only nodded.

"I'll follow you guys in my car. You just focus on Bren and try keeping him calm. I'll see you at the hospital." Zack explained. Spencer nodded, feeling Brendon pull on his sleeve. He and Zack shared one more look before Spencer turned back to Brendon. There was puke leaking out of his nose again, and he was groaning loudly. Spencer moved quickly to wipe his face and comfort him.

"Brendon, if you need to throw up I want you to throw up, okay?" Sean asked as he began rummaging around for supplies. "We want whatever is making you feel so bad out of your body, alright?" Brendon nodded, letting his head fall back again. He winced when he felt the ambulance jolt forward and the siren start blaring. Spencer began stroking his hair.

"Don't worry, Brenny. We're getting help for you, you're gonna feel better soon.." Spencer whispered, more to himself than Brendon. His mind was running wild, he had no idea what could be wrong with him. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Sean's surprised voice.

"His temperature's at 103.8, is that higher than it was the last time you checked it?" He asked. Spencer shook his head, his hand tightening slightly on Brendon's.

"I-I didn't get the chance to check it." Spencer explained, feeling like if he wasn't careful he would for sure start crying. He tried his best to swallow his tears and sobs, but it was becoming harder every moment.

"That's okay. What's important is that you were taking care of him."

"Is... Is he going to be okay?" Spencer asked, his voice breaking. Brendon let out a low whimper before launching forward and vomiting all down his lap. Sean held the puke bucket up for him and looked over at Spencer.

"We're almost at the hospital. Once he's there, he'll be okay."

Spencer just hopped the sentiment would be true...

 

**Author's Note:**

> i've been sittin on this bad boy for a while, i'm interested to know what you guys think. should i post chapter two? it's up to you to decide!!


End file.
